


Ich will dich nicht missen

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: [Mangaspoiler eventuell?] Kleine Noya/Yaku OS :3





	Ich will dich nicht missen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber irgendwas in meinem Hirn wollte das genau "so" schreiben und ja... ;)

Die Stille draußen war angenehm. Nur langsam drehte Yaku seinen Kopf zur Seite, musterte den Libero der Krähen, während er nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Es war eine Weile her, seit sie ihr Match bei den Nationals hatten.

Niemand befand sich mehr auf dem Gelände, außer ihnen.

„Yuu?“, fing Yaku leise an, während er nirgendwo anders hinsehen konnte, als zu Nishinoya.

„Es ist frustrierend!“, entgegnete Nishinoya, bevor er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte, „warum macht es mich gleichzeitig so glücklich?“

Yaku musterte ihn, bevor er wieder einfach nur vor sich sah, sich ein wenig nach hinten stützte und in den Himmel über ihnen sah. Es dämmerte langsam bereits und eigentlich sollten sie nicht länger hier sein. „Vielleicht, weil wir erreicht haben, was sonst keiner vor uns geschafft hat?“ Er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlen würde, hätten sie verloren. Er wusste nicht, ob er ähnlich fühlen konnte, wie Nishinoya gerade. Immerhin gab es einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Nishinoya hatte noch ein Jahr an der Karasuno, um die Nationals zu gewinnen. Für ihn war es mit Nekoma das letzte Jahr.

„Stimmt“, entgegnete Nishinoya und grinste breit, setzte sich aufrecht hin und drehte sich zu dem Älteren, „Morisuke?“

„Hm?“, machte Yaku und sah nun auch wieder zu dem anderen, wartete, dass dieser weitersprach.

„Wir bleiben weiterhin in Kontakt, nicht?“, fing Nishinoya ein wenig fragender an, „ich meine ... wirst du ... unsere Spiele nächstes Jahr ansehen?“

„Soweit es mir möglich ist“, erwiderte Yaku und legte etwas den Kopf schief, „natürlich bleiben wir in Kontakt, Yuu.“ Wieso kam sein Freund da drauf, dass sie das nicht blieben? „Aber glaub nicht, dass Nekoma nächstes Jahr leicht zu schlagen ist.“

Nishinoya grinste: „Karasuno wird nicht noch einmal gegen Nekoma verlieren!“ Schließlich wurde sein Blick aber dennoch ernster und er sah dem anderen Libero geradewegs in die Augen. „Uh ... sag mal, Morisuke, wollen wir ... uns Morgen noch einmal treffen? Bevor wir zurückfahren.“

„Hm?“, erwiderte Yaku und sah etwas skeptisch zurück, „was wird das, Yuu?“

Nishinoya schluckte und spürte, wie er etwas rot wurde: „Na ja, ich ... uh ... mag dich wirklich gern und ... willst du mit mir ausgehen?“

Yaku blinzelte, starrte Nishinoya einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er seinerseits seinen Kopf verlegen wegdrehte: „Ich mag dich auch, Yuu“, murmelte er, wenn auch eher zur Seite sehend, als zu seinem Freund, „und ... ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen.“

Nishinoya strahlte, während er aufsprang und einfach nur breit grinste: „Das ist cool! Also, äh, wie wäre es gegen Mittag?“

Yaku lächelte ihn an und nickte dann, während er mal wieder merkte, wie süß er Nishinoya fand, wenn sich dieser über irgendwas freute. „Ich komme zu eurer Unterkunft, ja?“ Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand von Nekoma mitbekam, wenn Nishinoya ihn abholte, weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass zumindest Kuroo ihn mit einigen Kommentaren nerven würde.

„Ist gut! Um eins?“, fragte Nishinoya noch einmal nach, schon einmal aufspringend und den anderen Libero nur musternd.

„Gut“, entgegnete Yaku und lächelte einfach nur, richtete sich ebenfalls auf, „ich freue mich, Yuu.“

Nishinoya lächelte ihn ebenfalls an, bevor er einen Schritt vormachte und kurz vor dem anderen stoppte. „Darf ich ... dich küssen, Morisuke?“

Yaku blickte ihn einfach nur ruhig an, während er ein wenig überrascht darüber war, wie unsicher Nishinoya klang. Irgendwie war es süß, dass er in dem Jüngeren so komplett andere Seiten weckte, die sonst vermutlich kaum jemand in dem Libero von Karasuno entdeckte. Ruhig nickte er einfach nur und sah geradewegs in die dunklen Augen des anderen.

Nishinoya schluckte einen Moment, bevor er sich langsam vorbeugte und vorsichtig die Lippen des Älteren berührte. Es war fast weniger ein Kuss, als ein einfaches Aufeinanderlegen der Lippen und dennoch fühlte es sich zu gut an.

Yaku lehnte sich ein wenig entgegen, bevor er seine Hand in den Nacken Nishinoyas legte und den Kuss ein wenig erwiderte, etwas mehr intensivierte. Seine Augen waren weiterhin geöffnet, so dass er jede Regung des anderen genau wahrnehmen konnte.

Nur langsam beendete Yaku den Kuss, ließ seine Hand durch die dunkelbraunen, abstehenden Haare des anderen gleiten, während er ihn so festhielt. „Yuu ...“

Nishinoya gab ein kurzes, überraschtes Keuchen von sich, während er den anderen ansah, bevor er etwas eine Augenbraue hob. „Eigentlich dachte ich, ich küsse dich und nicht ...“

„Hast du doch? Ich habe nur ein bisschen nachgeholfen“, erwiderte Yaku und grinste etwas vor sich hin. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nur ein wenig mehr als Nishinoya, weil er in seinem zweiten Jahr mal einen sehr unliebsamen Kontakt in der Umkleide mit Kuroo gehabt hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie dadurch, viel länger als nötig gewesen war, rumgeknutscht hatten. Eigentlich hatte erst Kai sie unterbrochen, der reingekommen war, weil er sie gesucht hatte.

Nishinoyas Blick war ein wenig schmollend, während er Yaku ansah: „Und ich dachte, du hast bis jetzt genauso wenig Erfahrung darin!“

„Ich hab mal mit Kuroo rumgeknutscht“, gestand Yaku und zuckte mit den Schultern, „war ein Unfall und wir wissen beide nicht, wieso wir damals nicht gestoppt haben, bis Kai uns gefunden hat.“

„Hmpf“, machte Nishinoya, bevor er grinste, sich wieder etwas vorbeugte und Yaku erneut küsste, diesmal um einiges intensiver.

Für einen Moment war Yaku überrascht, ließ es dann aber einfach zu, während er Nishinoya nur näher zu sich zog und diesmal nicht wirklich etwas tat, als es zu genießen.

Als sich Nishinoya nach einer Weile zurückzog, grinste er schließlich: „Und? Wer küsst besser, Morisuke?“

„Hmmm“, machte Yaku ein wenig grübelnd, während er eine Hand an sein Kinn legte, auch, wenn er Nishinoya nebenbei ansah und innerlich grinsen musste, weil er genau wusste, dass der andere gerade mehr eifersüchtig darauf war, dass er seinen ersten Kuss von Kuroo bekommen hatte und nicht von dem jüngeren Libero. „Eigentlich würde ich sagen, du küsst anders, aber ... ich mag es viel mehr, von dir geküsst zu werden, als von Kuroo.“

„Akzeptiert!“, sagte Nishinoya und grinste nun wieder breit, „und wir sollten langsam gehen.“

Yaku nickte und sah ihn ruhig an. „Sollten wir.“

**Author's Note:**

> ich bin eindeutig kuroyaku geschädigt ... *hust* das Teil hat sich eingeschlichen :'D
> 
> [follow me on Twitter :3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
